In semiconductor technologies, a material layer is etched to from a plurality of pattern features by a lithography process. Dimensional and geometrical variations of the pattern features can be introduced during an etching process. For example, a global etching loading effect during an etching process to form a pattern in a semiconductor wafer may result in critical dimension (CD) variation associated with a global etching pattern density.